Muttations
Muttations, also known as Mutts, are antagonists from The Hunger Games trilogy. They are animal-like creatures that are genetically engineered by the Capitol and used as weapons or form of torture against rebels and in the Hunger Games. List of Muttations Tracker Jackers They are deadly wasps which look like normal ones, but even a few of their stings cause hallucinations and can drive people to madness, while more stings cause death. They hunt down everyone who disturbs their hives or attack them. In the first rebellion, the Capitol places their hives around the districts. In the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss throws their hive down on the Career Tributes and furious jackers then kill Glimmer and in the book also the girl from District 4. The rest of the Careers manage to escape, but Katniss gets several stings herself and has severe hallucinations. Wolf Mutts In the 74th Hunger Games, the Gamemakers release a pack of wolf-like creatures to kill the final three tributes, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Cato. These "wolfs" have long razor-sharp claws and can jump high or balance on their hind legs. In the book, their eyes look exactly like deceased tributes' eyes. They attack Cato and bite him very much, but don't kill him. After listening to him suffer all the night, Katniss shoots Cato dead with an arrow and puts him out of his misery. After that, the wolf mutts leave. In the movie, however, they have dark fur, shorter claws and no human-like eyes. They also kill Thresh before finding other three tributes. Jabberjays They are black birds which were created to spy on rebels during the first rebellion, as they can memorize and repeat whole human conversations. Once rebels discover it, they start using Jabberjays to feed lies to the Capitol that then decides to let the bird die off in the wild. In the 75th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair and Katniss are trapped and forced to listen to the tortuously realistic shrieks of people they love produced by Jabberjays. It was, however, only a trick, as the Capitol changed these people's voices into screams. Mockingjays They are accidental mutts created when female mockingbirds mated with male jabberjays. They are also able to memorize and repeat human conversations or songs, but are harmless. They become famous thanks Katniss who wears pin with this bird during the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. Alongside with Katniss, Mockingjays become symbols of the second rebellion. Monkey Mutts In the 75th Hunger Games, orange-colored monkeys viciously attack tributes on the beach. They look similar to mandrills and use their claws and teeth to make deep punctures in their victims' flesh that then cause internal bleeding. They manage to kill the female Morphling from District 6. Lizard Mutts When Squad 451 - a group of rebels - get into the Capitol during the second rebellion and use the underground to escape, President Coriolanus Snow sends lizard-like mutts on them. These mutts are a mixture of humans and reptiles, have four legs, but commonly walk only on their hind legs. They have tight white skin, long reptilian tail and jaws strong enough to decapitate their victims in one bite. They are the size of humans and speak through hisses, but also able to say Katniss' name to scare her. The only way to kill them is to use rebels' Holos on them. However, they still manage to kill many of Squad 451 — Jackson, Finnick, Castor, Homes and Leeg 1. Others *The unidentified mutt (called "the Beast" by Peeta) is found in the arena in the 75th Hunger Games with badly ripped apart body by a tribute. *A group of insect-like creatures appear in the 75th Hunger Games. They look like grasshoppers or crickets, and have large pincers. *In the 50th Hunger Games, there are fluffy carnivorous squirrels, stinging butterflies and candy pink birds with long beaks found in the arena. *During the second rebellion, rebels find muttation gnats and flesh-eating rats in one of the Capitol's pods. External links Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Nameless Category:Monsters Category:Predator Category:Hybrids Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Vs. Evil